


Facing Each Other

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, F/M, Funny, Knotting, Pillow Talk maybe?, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Knotting is a lot of fun, but no one actually talks about what happens after.





	Facing Each Other

You took a breath, feeling as the heat came down a bit, and Sam’s hand caressed your back. Inside you, his knot pulse and his cum felt warm.

“Are you okay?’ He asked, worried.

“Yeah.” You panted.

You used your hand to raise your upper body. Sam had tossed you on the bed and raised your ass in the air, and the position that once looked hot was now uncomfortable.

“Okay, I need to…” You tried to move a bit, and he held you. “I need to lay down, Sam.”

“I’ll do it.” He assured you.

Sam lifted you easily, your body being insanely smaller than his, and tried lying down with you.

The moment you felt his chest pressed against yours and his whole body covering you, you knew it wouldn’t work.

“Sam, you’re squishing me.” You exclaimed, and he pulled you to the side, testing having you on top of him.

It was the first time he knotted you like that, and it already proved to be something hard to deal at the after-mating.

“Okay, I’ll just…” He laid both of you down with your sides on the bed.

“Try putting your leg over my hip.” You suggested, the noticing how the position was still a bit uncomfortable. Sam was just  _too tall._

He did what you said, and you two finally sighed in relief at the ease of the discomfort.

“You think this will be the time?” He questioned against your shoulder.

“Maybe.” You touched his arm, still wrapped around you.

“We can always try again if this is not  _the_  heat, maybe during my rut. It is next month,” He affirmed. “Doctors say that it is when sperm is at its best quality.”

“Maybe.” You agreed. “Let’s just try facing each other when we knot, okay?”

“Agreed.”


End file.
